Puppy Love
by J.L. McD
Summary: Colombe recounts the tale of her and the boy who holds the key to her heart to her friend Ankaran. To what purpose will it serve? What's stopping her from going back to him? Why'd she leave to start with? PG13 for possible language in later chapters.
1. Seemingly Forgotten

Disclaimer: Though I'd very much like to be responsible for J.K. Rowling' "Harry Potter" series, I'm not. The only things that belong to me are the things that you don't recognize and that I don't mention as the property of someone else. This disclaimer will only be put on the story once and you may refer back to it if you feel the need. Thank you.

A/N: ok… Before you go and think that I've abandoned my other story "Hogwarts: I Defy Thee!" I assure you that I have not. I also plan on putting up chapter 7 for that fanfic sometime today. This story is just another of my inspirations hope you enjoy!

~**~**~**~**~

**Seemingly Forgotten**

****

Colombe Adelaine hadn't spoken to or thought of her friend for ages. Yet, something this day caused her mind to wander to memories of him.

The thoughts of him wrenched at her heart. How she missed him deeply. Though to everyone else who asked these days, Colombe would say that he and her were only friends, the pain of yearning for him chipped away at her heart; killing her a little more each day.

As she began to drown in her fond memories of the boy, another friend, Ankaran, came to sit across from her.

"Good morning!" Colombe said brightly though secretly feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Good morning! As well, to you." Colombe's friend Ankaran replied.

            The two were sitting in a small dinner with an olden day type of décor.

            They went there quite often it just felt so home-like. The lights weren't too bright and there was booth for every table. The booth seats were covered in a burgundy colored material and unlike theater chairs, didn't hurt the backside. The section where a person would place an order had a set up similar to that of a bar with the exception of two things. One, these stools could spin in circles and two they didn't actually serve alcohol though if they did they'd probably make a killing on it.

"So, what are you up to?" Ankaran asked curiously.

"Nothing" Colombe answered a little removed as if she wasn't even giving any heed to Ankaran.

"Yeah right Colombe" her friend quickly responded "and I am the third son and cousin twice removed of a chimp named George."

            Colombe couldn't help but snicker at her friend's sarcasm.

"Alright Ankaran, you got me." She relented and with a sigh, her eyes saddened and she finished "I was just thinking about an old friend."

"Oh!" Ankaran's facial expression turned to that of mischief and she said, "It's about a boy isn't it? Come on! Tell me! You know you want to."

            Colombe blushed and smiled; embarrassed her friend could read her so well. At this, a waitress brought them their usual drinks, two hot chocolates and then left them once more.

"It's a long story and I really don't want to bore you to death." Colombe finally gave in reply.

"I won't be bored, you'll see, come on! Tell me!" her friend pleaded.

            Feeling she had no other option, Colombe drew in a deep breath and began to recount the tale about the boy who would always hold the key to her heart.

~**~**~**~**~

A/N: Short I know but, I just want to see if it's interesting enough to peak your interest to read more. It's going to have longer chapters too, this was just an intro. Well, please read and review. 


	2. Always Last Priority

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

A/N: Just a little one!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! Please… *puppy dog eyes* LOL… Ok… Next chapter!!!

**Always Last Priority**

            It was her first year at Hogwarts but, her fifth year attending a school for magic. Her mother's job had uprooted her from her previous school of Beauxbatons. 

            Her mother worked for an international magical affaires cooperation ministry and Colombe had suffered several other uproots similar to this. Every time it was exactly the same. "This is the last time, I promise." Her mother said to her, hanging with who Colombe thought to be another of her mother's _'VERY IMPORTANT'_ co-workers. Colombe didn't answer her mother. Instead, she continued gazing out of her window, a blank, unreadable expression etched on her face.

            She hated that her mom always had to work; it was all her father's fault. Her mom got pregnant with her when she was only a teenager. Colombe's father, being the irresponsible creep he was left three days before she was born. Since then her mother had worked to really hard to give her a future. But, somehow along the way she forgot to show Colombe one thing… that she really did lover her.

            Colombe would have given anything to have had a mother just like every other kid had right now. The loss of her father hadn't really hurt her, he was never in her life but, before her mother became what she was today she true spirit and never hesitated to take time out of her schedule just for Colombe. 

"RING, RING!" Her mother's cell phone rang, gaining Colombe's attention.

"Hello?" Colombe heard her mother answer. "Oh! Minister!" she said in a mix of surprise and excitement. Colombe, impassive to the conversation, turned back to her window and the world outside she longed to understand. Her mother's job tended to keep her sheltered. Everywhere she went she was escorted by a wizard chaperon, stopping her from having a normal fun filled childhood and forcing her to mature much quicker. She longed for a freedom she thought she'd never have and to have the friends she'd always wished for.

            As the limo that she and her mother were riding in came to a stop at the King's Cross train station, her mother just finished with the minister and hung up.

"Look Hun," her mother started.

_"Here we go again." _Colombe thought too use to this to be disappointed.

"Something's come up and it's really urgent so, I won't be able to see you off. I'm really sorry." Her mother finished.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be alright," Colombe said plastering a fake smile on her face. "I'm sure I can find my way." She finished aloud. _"In a confusing train station, in a **FOREIGN COUNTRY**!"_ she finished shouting in her head.

            The chauffer wasted no time in grabbing her trunk from the back of the car and bringing it over, sitting it easily beside Colombe before getting back in the limo.

"Byes Hun, thanks for understanding and have fun at school!" her mother called out to her from the window of the limo as it drove away leaving Colombe standing alone in the train station parking lot.

"Love you too mom." She mumbled looking after the limo before turning and dragging her trunk towards the station doors.

~**~**~**~**~

A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. I really like this story so far so, I'm going to keep going *listens for cheering*… Next chapter she meets some friends on the Hogwarts express and runs into the reincarnations of trouble.


	3. Trouble in the Form of Four Boys

A/N: Hies!!! I'd like to thank my two reviewers. This is my relatively new story. And I don't know what else to say that won't spoil the story so, read, enjoy and REVIEW!!! *snorts*

**Trouble in the Form of Four Boys**

            The train station was big and Colombe almost panicked upon entry. "Oh! How am I supposed to find my train in this place?" Colombe had thought. That's when she saw a girl around the same age as her walk by with what seemed to be a trunk and an owl. It was the owl that gave away that she was a Hogwarts student. 

She was rather pretty with green eyes and long wavy red hair. Colombe hurriedly decided to catch up with the girl and ask where she was to go. 

"Um, ex-, excuse me!"

The girl, realizing she was the one being called to, turned around. "Yes?" she asked innocently.

"Um… Hi" Colombe smiled brightly at the girl. "My name is Colombe. I couldn't help but notice your owl and I figured that you go to Hogwarts and I was wondering if you could help me find the train. You, um… It-It's my first year at Hogwarts and I've just transferred from Beauxbatons and I'm afraid I'm a tad lost."

            The red headed girl looked at Colombe with understanding and smiled extending her hand. "Well, hello. I'm Lily Evans." She said in her melodious voice. "Come, I'll show you how to get on the train and you can sit with my friends and me.

            Colombe was delighted to have met Lily. She graciously accepted Lily's offer and followed her as she walked down the platforms, coming to a stop at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"We're here! You just walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10." Lily said brightly to Colombe.

            Colombe was disheartened. "Of all the mean things people have done to me, this is definitely the worst." She thought as tears weld in her eyes.

            Lily's face became full of confusion as she saw the tears in Colombe's eyes. "What's wrong Colombe?"

"People have been mean to me Lily Evans, but this is by far the meanest thing anyone's ever done to me. You barely even know me, don't even try to get to know me and already you try to make me look like a fool by making me run into a wall in front of a rather populated train station!" 

            Lily's face screwed up further in confusion until she realized what Colombe was going on about. "No, Colombe. You don't…"

"Save it Lily! I thought you were going to be my friend." The tears that weld in Colombe's eyes began to flow free.

            Lily felt bad even though she had had no intension to play a joke and still didn't. Lily gave a quick look at her watch and soon came to the realization that if the two didn't hurry, they would surely be left behind.

            Lily gave out a short sigh of despair. "I hate to have to do this but, you're acting so stubborn and we have to get on the train."

            Colombe looked at Lily through her tears, confusion plainly etched on her face on her face as Lily wrapped her hand around Colombe' wrist and dragged her towards the barrier and to Colombe's great surprise, through it. The girls swiftly came to the other side.

            Colombe wore a face of pure astonishment and regret. Her eyes turned to Lily apologetically. "Lily, I'm…"

"Don't worry about about!" Lily said with her hand raised and a smile gracing her face. "I was skeptical the first time as well. Now hurry or we'll miss the train!"

            Colombe gave a curt nod and followed close behind Lily to the train; her belongs were trailing behind her. They loaded their things onto the train and Lily said goodbye to her owl. Colombe secretly wished she'd had an owl. Such loyal creatures they were. Colombe was pulled out of her thought filled daze as Lily tugged at her wrist and motioned to the train. They boarded it just in time. 

"Come on!" Lily said brightly. "Let's go find go find my friends!"

            The two then began a frantic search of every compartment until Lily found her friends in a compartment in the middle car. "Thanks God they weren't in the cars further back!" Colombe mumbled to herself, glad she could stop searching for people she wouldn't have been able to recognize anyway.

"LILY!!!"  Loud welcoming voices came as the two walked in. "Oi! And who's your friend?"

"Guys, this is Colombe…" Lily stopped, realizing she'd never gotten Colombe's last name. "Um… what's your last name?" Lily whispered to Colombe.

"It's Adelaine." Colombe replied.

"Hey, nice last name." Lily whispered back sincerely. "Guys, this is Colombe Adelaine." Lily kindly introduced.

"Hello." Colombe said looking around the compartment.

"Hi!" The girls responded in unison.

"Colombe," Lily started "I'd like you to meet my friends; Sarah, Alex, Katie and Layla."

            Sarah had milky whit skin, blue eyes and brown hair; while Alex had jet black hair, deep brown eyes and was darker skinned. Katie wore red rimmed glasses and had chestnut brown eyes. She had blond hair and had managed to get badly sunburned over the summer. Layla was very pretty with cat-like eyes of an aqua color, wavy dirty blond hair and a tanned complexion.

"So, where are you from?" Sarah asked curiously.

"France." Colombe answered simply, taking a nearby seat. Lily took another to quietly listen.

"Where in France?" asked Layla.

"Paris." Colombe responded, turning to look out the window to watch the passing countryside.

"How come you can speak fluent English then?" Katie asked accusingly.

"Well… I've moved around a lot. France was the last place I lived that's all." Colombe answered, not liking to be called a liar. 

Not even turning once from the window.

            For many hours, the compartment was filled with senseless chatter. All the girls seemed to be interested in what Beauxbatons was like; mostly if the boys were cute.

            It was lat in the afternoon when the girls' conversation was interrupted by a clatter in the corridor.

"Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew!" An enraged male voice shouted.

            The girls in the compartment all seemed to snicker at hearing the names that were shouted and Colombe couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"You four are SO going to pay for this when I find you!" the voice continued shouting.

            It was at that moment that the compartment door opened and in flew four boys. Some of the girls began to giggle.

"Hey, fancy seeing you boys here." Alex said while grinning broadly.

"I just can't stay away from my Lily." A boy with messy black hair, glasses and brown eyes said. He then proceeded to sit down next to Lily, snuggling her close.

"Yes and I'm sure that the recent prank you've played on Lucius Malfoy has nothing to do with your being here." Lily said sarcastically

"Oh, of course it doesn't!" The boy with messy black hair answered.

"Besides," started another with shoulder length wavy black hair. "Remy, Pete and me thought it was about time we entertain you ladies again.

            Colombe guessed that the two boys behind the one who had steeped forward and spoken were 'Pete' and 'Remy'. Pete didn't catch her attention that much. Something about him made her not like him. It might have been the fact that he reminded her of a rat.

            However, Remy did catch her attention. He had remarkable gold flecked brown eyes and dreamy light brown hair. Though he seemed to look very tired, he still stood strong, tall and proud with a sense of confidence unlike any Colombe had ever seen.

"Oh, I'm so silly!" Lily announced. "Guys, this is Colombe. Colombe, the smooth talker before you is Sirius Black. Beside me is my boyfriend James Potter and from left to right, standing behind Sirius are Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin." 

"Uh… Hello." Colombe said shyly, blushing as all four of the boys' eyes were on her.

"Nice to meet you as well," Sirius said slyly. "And since you're new, we form a group called the Marauders. Watch out for us."

            Colombe nodded and then turned her gaze from Sirius to Remus and the two locked eyes for the first time. Colombe felt a surge of energy flow through her. It wasn't the last time she'd look into those eyes; that she'd make sure of.

            The train began to slow and everyone went off to change. After they finished, they cam back to the compartment just in time to watch as the train pulled into the station.

~**~**~**~**~

A/N: I know… longer than usual but, I had to get all this down and into a chapter before I forgot it… Hope you liked the chapter!!! Please review… and more chapters will be comin' at you…


	4. Platform Confrontation

**Platform Confrontation**

            The six girls and four boys were all standing as the train came to a stop. Colombe, however, was the only one not expecting the sudden lurch, having never ridden a train before. Colombe began to fall backwards but, a strong hand took hold of her wrist and hoisted her back up to her feet.

            Though she could feel the beginnings of a bruise forming where her saint's hand had taken hold of her, she figured it was better than having a bruised ego. With a large amount of gratitude in her eyes, she lifted her head to see who had caught her. The minute she saw who it was, her breath caught in her throat causing her to be speechless as Remus' somewhat shocked eyes also looked down at her with signs of concern. _"What are you doing Remus?"_ He thought to himself. _"You've got to break away from her gaze and let her go!" But, he just couldn't bring himself to do it._

"Nice catch, Remy!" Sirius teased.

            Remus and Colombe both pulled out of the gaze. Remus looked to Sirius gratefully and yet disappointed, as Colombe's eyes scanned the floor.

"Thanks Siri!" Remus answered casually showing none of his real feelings in his voice.

            Colombe blushed, scolding and cursing herself for a) having almost fallen and b) starring at Remus as if she'd never before seen a guy in her life. _"I'm pathetic!"_ She thought. Then having remembered they were in the station she said, "Hey, why don't we get off this blasted, constrictive train?" The other fifth years agreed and filed off the train in front of her. Remus decided to stay back and keep her company.

            The two didn't talk much, though that wasn't entirely their fault. As they exited the train and crossed several platforms, headed towards the horseless carriages that would take them to Hogwarts, their journey came to a shorter end than they had expected. A blond haired, smug looking boy had stepped in their path, glaring at each of the boys dangerously and his friends were gathering behind him.

"So," he drawled, "Potter and Co. thought it would be funny to set off a Dung Bomb in a Slytherin compartment!"

"Actually… Yes, yes we did." James responded without even a minute of silence between question and answer.

            James' lack of hesitation told Colombe this wasn't the first time the Marauders had suffered situations like this from this boy. Needless to say, he'd failed at making a good impression on her. The Marauders were pranksters but, she figured they were within good reason to prank this boy. He just seemed so cocky, and arrogant. It also didn't help much that he gave off so many bad vibes.

"I quite agree with you James, my man. It was quite hysterical."  Sirius said; a mischievous grin upon his face.

"I figured as much, Black! You and James were always attached at the hip." The blond haired boy spat.

"You act like that's a bad thing, Malfoy." Peter squeaked.

"You would think that wouldn't you Peter, but that's only because you've got your head shoved so far up the rest of the Marauders'-"

"Shove off you stupid Slytherins!" Remus shouted at the group of boys, cutting off one with a hooked nose, cold eyes and greasy hair, who had been telling Peter off.

"Speaking of shoving off Lupin," Malfoy was speaking again, "shouldn't you be finding a hole to transform in, the moon could sneak up on you minute now. I'd hate for the unsuspecting 'new girl' to be put in danger by your 'wolf-like' instincts"

            Colombe finally realized where she'd seen eyes like Remus' before. "He's a werewolf!" She thought; surprised at not having been told of Remus' being a werewolf and yet not actually surprised that he was one. She had become suspicious when she felt his strength on her wrist, which was now changing colors.

"I do forgive you m'lady," the boy the group referred to as Malfoy said smoothly, "You did not know what poor company you kept." As he finished he looked to Remus, an evil glint in his eyes. Remus glared displeased at Malfoy. The tension between the two groups of boys grew until Malfoy and Remus reached for their wands and…

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

            Malfoy dropped his wand, stiffened up like a statue and fell backwards hard against the paved platform. All eyes turned to Colombe; still with her wand pointed towards the Slytherin boys as she remained still in her casting stance.

            She quickly relaxed her stance but kept her determined glare and wand, on the group of Slytherins.

"I would suggest that unless you want to become like your friend on the ground there, that you should take Remus' advice and shove off. I am also NOT the 'new girl' but, Colombe Adelaine and just so you know… Malfoy," She looked sternly to the statue-like form on the ground, "the only 'bad company' I've had so far is you and your friends. If you wish to forgive me for something, then forgive me for that!"

            The Marauders, Lily and the girls looked shocked at Colombe. They'd never have thought she'd had it in her. Never the less, as Colombe restarted their trip to the carriages, the other didn't hesitate to follow. That is except for Katie who followed the group close behind, mumbling inaudibly under her breath in a jealous fury.

~**~**~**~**~

A/N: I know most people when they have students transfer over to Hogwarts in their fanfics that they make them go through a sorting with the first years but, I'm not… I'm doing something different… It should work out none the less though… and Please… Review… I'm begging you!!! :( I want to know if this is good and I only have a few reviews, which I'm grateful for mind you but, it's hard to know if it is good… So, please... Please!!! Review…


	5. Death Glares and Sorting

A/N: Guess what!?! Exams are over and I'm back with the vengeance… :D Yup… Well, I've decided to update on this story first and then it's probably "Hogwarts: I Defy Thee!" next. Well, sorry for not updating for so long… I went to my friend Katie's cottage for 3 days and then I had exams before that so, I've been no where near my comp really… Well, this chapter is pretty long so grab a cushion for you tushion and let the chapter begin!!!

~**~**~**~**~

**Death Glares and Sorting**

            The group was once again on their way to the carriages when they were once again stopped; this time by a very stern looking woman with a pointed hat.

"Colombe?" she asked inquisitively.

"Yes?"

"I'm professor McGonagall, I was sent to come collect you and take you to see Professor Dumbledore for you sorting."

            Colombe blanched. She had no idea what the professor meant by sorting but, it definitely didn't sound good. She soon cleared her throat of her fear and nodded her head in acceptance.

"Katie, Mr. Lupin, Dumbledore also wishes to see you in his office for a brief discussion."

            The two nodded their understanding. The three were quick to follow McGonagall after promising to meet up with the others as soon as they could.

            McGonagall led them to her carriage and they all got packed in. Colombe felt it give a jerk and begin to move slowly then increase in speed before literally lifting off the ground.

            Remus looked at Colombe as she took in a sharp breath. He gave her an amused smile, causing her to relax a little before sweetly smiling back. However, the exchanging of smiles was cut short when Colombe noticed Katie's death glares being shot in her direction.

            Colombe became very confused. "Why is she staring at me like that? All I was doing was smiling at Remus and from the way he was smiling back it doesn't seem like he minded."

            McGonagall was so busy looking out the window she didn't even notice the glares Katie was giving to Colombe. Remus hadn't noticed either, he was to busy reading a book he had gotten out for the trip.

            They hadn't been moving for even 10 minutes when the carriage came to a stop in front of Hogwarts.

"I hope," McGonagall started, "that you can stop your childish behavior for Professor Dumbledore, Katie."

            Katie's eyes opened wide in shock. Apparently, like Colombe, she hadn't thought McGonagall was paying attention to her. Remus looked confused at Katie. As far as he was concerned, she hadn't done anything.

            Giving a last glance at each of them, an annoyed Professor McGonagall got out of the carriage and waited for Colombe and company to exit the carriage as well. As they got out one by one, Remus, Katie and Colombe noticed none of the other carriages were there yet. This told Remus and Katie that it was still a while till the feast since the first years arrived after the carriages. For Colombe however, it meant that her only form of support was Remus. After all, it was highly unlikely that Katie would be any kind of support for her at all.

            McGonagall led them into the school and through countless hallways. Colombe soon lost all her sense of direction. She could only follow close behind and hope she didn't get lost. She quickened her step and moved up to Remus' side. At least now if she got lost she'd have Remus with her who knew the school.

            Colombe could feel Remus' warmth as their arms rubbed against each other while they walked. Remus could feel his ears burn up and Colombe watched in amusement as they changed color. Katie glared moodily at them from behind. 

            The little group of four stopped in front of a statue of a gargoyle. McGonagall whispered a password (chosen one) and the statue sprung to life, revealing a door to the group, which led to a staircase.

            The group walked up the staircase and entered the waiting room.

"Colombe, you may enter his office. He's expecting you. Remus, Katie, wait here for your turns. I'm afraid I must get down to the Great Hall to finish the preparations for the sorting ceremony. Please excuse me." And with that she left and Remus and Katie sat down in the waiting room chairs. Remus seemed to be trying to ignore Katie while she continually tried to get his attention.

            Colombe on the other hand, turned her attention to the door leading to Dumbledore's office with a look of determination on her face. "It is time." She thought taking a deep breath and entered.

~**~**~**~

            The chair had leather covered cushioning and it was cold again Colombe's back. Dumbledore himself had turned out to be quite unexpectedly nice.

"Now that the pleasantries are done with Ms. Adelaine, I would ask you to put this hat on and you will be sorted into your house." He said.

"That's the sorting? That's it?" thought Colombe incredulously. She slowly nodded and took the hat from Dumbledore, placing it on her head. The sounds of someone or something contemplating something rang in her ears.

            The whole of Dumbledore's office was silent as the hat was at work. All of a sudden the hat shouted…

~**~**~**~

A/N: Yeah, I know I'm mean for stopping here especially after I haven't posted a chapter in a long time but, I think you can probably guess at where she's going… Sorry not having posted in a while… Exams were killer and then I went to my friend's cottage… The good news is… IT'S SUMMER!!! And I can post more often… Till next time… Read, Review and just… chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllll!!! ;) 


End file.
